1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for packing management, and more particularly, to a conveyor-using packing management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Korean patent unexamined publication No. 10-2013-0089935 (Aug. 13, 2013) filed by the applicant of the present disclosure suggests a real-time packing management apparatus capable of minimizing loss and stress for a packaging company at a time at which a customer claim due to a delivery accident occurs by efficiently managing an image which was taken during a process of packing an article to be provided to the customer, who receives the delivery article, when the customer claim due to the delivery accident occurs.
Articles which are picked up from a picking zone of a warehouse of a packing company are transported by a cart and are then respectively accommodated in packing racks of article packing sections, and workers take the articles from the picking racks and put the article in boxes to perform a packing task.
The inventor of the present disclosure has conducted studies regarding technology for enhancing the efficiency in packing management and minimizing loss and stress of a packing company at a time at which a customer claim due to a delivery accident occurs by simultaneously acquiring images of tasks of respective article packing sections in order with respect to a plurality of boxes.